


Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love

by dicklomatticimmunity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicklomatticimmunity/pseuds/dicklomatticimmunity





	Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love

Sam loves it when Dean is like this, demanding, urgent, forceful. He moans around his brother's cock as he fucks his throat, the grip on the back of his head tight, forcing him forward. His mouth is filling with saliva; he has to curl his lip to prevent it from spilling onto his chin. Wet squelching sounds come from his mouth as Dean thrusts faster, harder, making his throat hurt, but then his brother holds him down, nose pressed to his skin. He nearly gags, throat full of Dean's cock, running out of air to breathe until he's pulled back, a thick string of saliva hanging between his mouth and the tip of Dean's cock. He gasps, gulping in air.

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean says, voice husky, deep. "Take it. Take all of it." Dean fills his mouth again, slides in and out aggressively, the wet noises becoming louder and louder until his brother holds him in place, cock shoved deep down his throat. Dean's musk is strong, and he inhales before he remembers he can't breathe; he gags, choking, saliva spilling over his lip, dripping down his chin as Dean moans, then pulls out.

"Lean back, Sam," Dean says. "Turn around and lean your head back." And Sam does, turning around and tilting his head back until he can see his brother's cock hanging above him, glistening with his saliva. Dean's cock slides past his lips, and now his brother really fucks him, holding nothing back. He doesn't gag when Dean stops this time, sac pressed to his nose, and he barely hears his brother mutter something about coming down his throat before the grip on his hair turns just this side of painful. Dean pulls out completely, allowing him to catch his breath, then pushes in again, fucking his throat with quick, erratical thrusts before coming down his throat with a low moan.


End file.
